Pink Drug
by Kaede Haze
Summary: Ella baila, mientras yo observo y deseo su cuerpo. SasuSaku, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya saben.

_**A/N: **__¿Qué tal, hermosa comunidad? Pues, heme aquí con el resultado de una divertida noche de insomnio. Sepan, desde ya, que el fic se caracterizará en poseer una constante tensión sexual, así que el rated subirá. La cosa es que si son sensibles o intolerantes a los temas sexuales, por favor absténganse de leer, no quiero perturbar mentes frágiles, así que considérense advertidos, haha. Además __de narrar desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-kun, la trama gira en torno a un universo total y absolutamente alterno —con cero ninjas, zorros o jutsus raros —, wink wink._

* * *

**Pink Drug**

Capítulo I

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Además de mantener la mandíbula increíblemente rígida, un punzante e indescriptible dolor se agolpaba en mi cabeza.

_Tch._

—¡Vamos! —gritaba él.

—No —repetía yo.

¿Por qué siempre que lo veo rondar cerca, además de querer molerlo a golpes, mi cerebro palpita y amenaza con estallar? Diablos, es imposible que algún día deje de quejarme por eso. Mis planes para aquella noche se podían resumir con la simple y hermosa palabra _dormir_. Me la había pasado todo el jodido día en la oficina, y ahora que por fin llegaba la hora de mi recompensa, Naruto irrumpía escandalosamente en mi metro cuadrado.

De-ses-pe-ran-te.

—¡No seas amargado, Uchiha! Ponte el saco y mueve tu trasero —me señaló con el dedo, ordenándome y adoptando una actitud sumamente hostil —. Hikari-chan no tiene por qué enterarse, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Bah. Otra vez con lo mismo.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que aquel estúpido ser limpiase sus oídos y se dignase a escuchar mis palabras? Además, y por muy arrogante que sonara, mi compromiso con la hija del empresario más prestigioso del país no entraba en discusión. Nunca.

Hikari jamás sería un tema a tratar.

Cerré los ojos y bufé con pesadez —. Cállate —le advertí cabreado. El simple hecho de oírlo parlotear me irritaba.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame aclararte que comienzo a cuestionar si de verdad eres un hombre —apostó sin temor, desafiándome y agudizando la mirada.

El muy imbécil comenzaba a jugar con fuego.

—Lo digo en serio, Sasuke —continuó, ignorando mi potente y asesino semblante —. Si ninguna chica de _allí_ logra excitarte, no dudes en que yo mismo te daré el certificado de _raro_ —sentenció confiado, con la clara intención de provocarme —. De todas maneras, piensa que podrás probar lo contrario, ¿eh?

—Ya basta, Naruto —le amenacé. Si existía algo que jamás permitiría era precisamente que dudasen de mi virilidad. Eso jamás.

—Si no vienes, juro que te joderé la vida.

_¿Era posible aún más?_

—Créeme, Sasuke. Quizás le haga unas cuantas visitas a tu novia… _y a su padre._

Iba a matarlo.

* * *

Lo primero que divisé al entrar fue un enorme escenario cubierto de diversas féminas bailando. El público se podía apreciar insaciable, amontonándose sin ninguna consideración ante tan provocativo espectáculo. Mientras que _el dobe_ iba por unos tragos, me ubiqué en una mesa algo apartada de tan bullicioso tumulto. Saqué mi cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendí uno, al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba a inspeccionarlo todo con mi ojo crítico.

—_A pesar de ser lo que es, no está tan mal _—pensé. Y era cierto. Aunque todas esas luces le diesen aspecto de mala muerte, el lugar poseía variados objetos de calidad, increíblemente.

Además del piso relucir con lujosas cerámicas y guardapolvos, el material y decorado de las mesas era fascinante. Reparé en tallados y detalles dignos de pertenecer a una destacada mansión. Candelabros decorativos de oro y copas del cristal más fino que jamás había visto, adornaban muy ostentosamente la estancia. Y aunque la entrada era bastante elevada en precio, a comparación de otros burdeles y bares clandestinos, inusual era decir realmente poco.

Me sorprendí, ya que obviamente no todos saben el significado del buen gusto y la calidad. No todos tienen la fortuna de pertenecer a una familia reconocida, adinerada y prestigiosa, como yo.

_Hn._

* * *

Ya iba por el sexto cigarrillo cuando Naruto volvió. El muy estúpido agitaba peligrosamente dos vasos cargados hasta el tope.

—¿Fuiste a fabricarlos? —ironicé ya aburrido, quitándole uno y bebiéndolo sin apuro.

Él, luego de sentarse estrepitosamente y llamar la atención de dos mesas a la redonda, comenzó a tontear infantilmente con el mantel de la mesa —. No tienes idea de lo que te perdiste en la barra, teme —me comentó ligeramente ruborizado, enseñando una radiante y jovial sonrisa —. Había una chica… ¡una hermosa chica! —Enfatizó, desviando la mirada a un enorme trasero que pasaba por su derecha.

Sí, había bebido más de la cuenta.

Yo entorné los ojos y bufé —. Oye, ¿cuántos te has tomado? —le pregunté señalando su vaso, el cual lo bebió sin importarle derramar cierta cantidad por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Importa acaso? ¡Mira, mira! Pero qué bellezas, teme —se mordió el labio, regocijando la vista.

Vale, Naruto había cambiado, eso estaba más que claro. Seguía siendo igual de elocuente y extrovertido como siempre, pero su nuevo placer descubierto hacia el sexo opuesto, lamentablemente para él, lo había desviado a un círculo vicioso y demasiado estrecho en el cual yo no estaba dispuesto a entrar —. Oye, morena, ¡quiero tres rondas más, dattebayo! ¡Oye!

—Demonios, no estamos en una feria —le regañé, maldiciéndome por caer en su tan bizarra y pseudo amenaza. Definitivamente Jiraiya, su padrino, era una muy mala influencia, tsk.

Luego de tirar la colilla de cigarro en un extraño cenicero color plata, clavé mis ojos en la voluptuosa y exageradamente maquillada chica que venía a atender el llamado —. _He visto mejores _—analicé de inmediato, fijándome principalmente en su busto; recorriéndolo de hito en hito.

Mi especialidad eran los pechos, sí, ¿algún problema?

—Buenas noches, guapo —musitó ella. Sin detener el vaivén de sus redondas y atractivas caderas, se inclinó a besar la mejilla de Naruto. _Ni un poco de piedad con el idiota, ajá._

Tratando de manipular la situación, el dobe alzó las cejas e intentó adoptar una barata pose de galán de cine —. Ofréceme algo, linda. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

_Pero qué retrasado._

Ella, señalando unas cuantas puertas al fondo —las cuales habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas por mí—, rió por lo bajo.

—He, me encantaría —soltó Naruto, respondiendo instintivamente al gesto. El entusiasmo en él se tornaba palpable. Estaba hecho todo un adicto.

Dispuesto a marcharse y dejarme por fin respirar en paz, un fuerte grito llamó la atención de _su presa _— ¡Te necesita el joven de la mesa cinco, Tenten!

¿Eh? ¿Quién osaba reclamar la atención de su botín? Nuestra atención se enfocó por inercia en el sujeto que demandaba por la chica, quedando boquiabiertos en el acto —. Así que éstos son los gustos del _niño_ Hyuuga… —Naruto, más que incrédulo o sorprendido, parecía molesto, y es que para nadie era novedad la constante rivalidad que existía entre ellos_._

Además de vanagloriarse por su reconocido poder empresarial, Neji, siempre que podía, se encargaba de enrostrarle las constantes e innumerables fallas que alguna vez mi rubio amigo cometió como encargado de las finanzas Uzumaki. Mientras que él, sin dejarse pisotear, le jodía la psiquis comentándole sobre _"la cortísima falda que Hinata había usado tal día"_ o_ "cómo la escotada y ceñida blusa que traía el viernes pasado, inevitablemente, lo había excitado hasta la médula"._

Nada con mucha ciencia, era cierto, pero aunque el dobe era un desvalido pollo en comparación al poderío e ingenio del Hyuuga, sabía muy bien cómo irritarlo.

_Hah._

Insultándolo con más de mil demonios involucrados, guió sus pasos hasta la barra; Neji lo cabreaba y necesitaba beber más_._ Yo, por el contrario, permanecí en mi lugar digiriendo la sorpresa. ¿Neji? ¿Uno de los herederos y el más respetado joven de las empresas Hyuuga? _Hn._ La competencia, al parecer, también tenía sus altos y bajos.

Desvíe la mirada y sonreí. Ahora que a Naruto se le habían pasado unas cuantas copas y disfrutaba de la entretenida compañía de dos curvilíneas y bien dotadas rubias, no repararía en mi presencia.

—_¿Qué mejor para largarme de una buena vez? _—razoné decidido. Y aunque no soy de esos hombres reacios a la buena carne, aquel simplemente no era mi estilo. Según mi punto de vista, existían formas mucho más dignas para tener sexo que recurrir a una casa clandestina como los necesitados. Aquella era demasiada bajeza.

Cuando me levanté de la silla dispuesto a retirarme, todas las luces se esfumaron. Torcí el gesto y aguardé molesto por alguna señal. _Yo sólo quería largarme._

—¡La espera terminó, caballeros! —Fue lo único que logré escuchar. A pesar de tratarse de una mujer, su voz se podía apreciar bastante grave y dura — ¡Es momento de disfrutar de su dinero!

Sin decir más, un enorme foco blanco me pegó de lleno en el rostro, encandilándome por completo.

_Tuve que sentarme_, tsk.

Después que un jodido humo emanara fuertemente del piso, una chica apareció. Más o menos un metro setenta, piernas largas y blancas, cintura estrecha, ojos verdes y un antifaz. _Parpadeé admirado._ Apenas comenzó a oírse la música sus caderas cobraron vida propia, siendo recorridas totalmente por sus largos y finos brazos. Partió con una caminata desde el fondo de la pista hasta toparse con el borde de la misma, rozando y provocando a los caníbales, alguna vez llamados hombres, a ofrecer dinero.

_Todo el dinero posible._

Irrazonablemente, olvidé por completo el querer penetrar la puerta de salida, enfocando mi total interés en ella. Alcé una ceja y me dediqué a observarla, examinándola como si se tratase de algún descubrimiento científico fascinante.

Oh sí.

_Ella_ portaba una falda escocesa bastante inusual, por no decir que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Un ceñido corsé se encargaba de resaltar su figura, esculpiendo alarmantemente sus pechos. _Pechos… _Llamé a una de las muchachas y pedí una botella de cualquier tipo, sin importar la marca ni mucho menos el precio. Concentradísimo en el espectáculo, comencé a beber sin reparo alguno —demasiado rápido—, atento a sus movimientos.

Tal y como yo lo hacía con la mirada, unas dos o tres féminas más, que habían aparecido de la nada, comenzaron a tocar y a recorrer su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Pero justo cuando el ambiente amenazaba con subir de nivel, un repentino cambio de planes hizo que cambiara de dirección. Se acercó inquisidoramente al tumulto de extasiados hombres, tomó la corbata de un sujeto, y después de juguetear unos cuantos segundos con él, para sorpresa de todos, rompió su camisa de una manera salvaje y enormemente excitante.

—Es Kiba… —murmuré por lo bajo, maldiciéndolo como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. El cretino estaba disfrutando bastante la situación, dejándose manipular, tocar y seducir por _ella_.

Una vez le quitó por completo la camisa, trazó desprevenidamente una línea de saliva por todo el pecho del Inuzuka, provocando lo natural: excitación a más no poder. Él, con una erección bastante notoria y visible para el público, tomó su cintura y la jaló, apretándola y posicionándola fuertemente contra su _—miembro—_ cuerpo.

_Entonces sonrió._

—Listo —pude leerle los labios. No hizo más y dos de sus compañeras se acercaron a Kiba, convenciéndolo de acompañarlas y dejar el escenario junto a ellas. _Dos son mejor que una, ¿verdad?_

Cuando se vio nuevamente convertida en el centro de atención, se dispuso a seguir con _la rutina_. Subía y bajaba, aplastando y moviendo provocativamente sus pechos, deslizándose y gateando, recibiendo todo el dinero que se le ofrecía. _Todo._ Pero en un instante, justo cuando se lamía los dedos, creí sentir su mirada fija en mí. En ese entonces yo ya pedía la segunda botella, razón por la cual no podía afirmarlo. _Quizás se trataba del famoso subconsciente…_

—_No, no, ahí está de nuevo_ —confirmé, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se relamió los dedos y giró, cortando el contacto visual. Mientras una tercera mujer aparecía, se desprendió de la liga que mantenía en su pierna derecha, enseñándole a todos los espectadores unas muy llamativas y pequeñas bragas.

_Rosadas, maldición, eran rosadas. Y yo odiaba el rosado._

No pude más —. Rayos… —gruñí. Al instante mismo bajé las manos e intenté tapar a duras penas el enorme bulto que se había formado dentro de mi pantalón. Mientras regularizaba la respiración, dejé que unos cuantos mechones de cabello taparan mi rostro, dibujando inconscientemente el estupefacto semblante de mi padre si me viese en tales condiciones.

—¡Eres hombre, teme! —gritó Naruto, sorprendiéndome y provocando que hiciera añicos una botella en el piso.

_Todos _miraban, joder_._

—¡Imbécil! —le reproché, avergonzado e incrédulo al percatarme en la real situación que me encontraba.

—No hay problema, Sasuke, tengo dos más aquí —informó con seguridad, depositando dos botellas de ron sobre la mesa. Aunque claro, cualquiera con un coeficiente intelectual suficiente hubiese notado que yo no hablaba precisamente de eso.

Pasé ambas manos por mi cabello tratando de reordenar las ideas, mordí mis labios y luego de refregarme los ojos y suspirar a raíz de su idiotez, me dispuse a buscarla con la mirada —. No está…

—¿Te refieres a la bailarina de la pista? —me interrogó Naruto, bebiendo una copa tras otra; hubiese apostado a que si no tuviese tanto alcohol en el cuerpo ya estaría cogiéndosela en algún rincón.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ella? —atiné a preguntar. Rasqué mi nariz e intenté aparentar desinterés, dejando que el dobe se explayase a sus anchas.

—Pues… no mucho, la verdad —comenzó, hipando de vez en vez —. Su nombre es Sakura_-chan_ —sonrió —, y por lo que sé de _Madame Tsunade_, lleva pocos días aquí. La revelación del año, al parecer.

_Sa-ku-ra_. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba saber más. Naruto me miró confundido, sorprendiéndose al notar el brusco giro que hizo mi cabeza al escuchar silbidos desde el escenario, y aunque no gané más que un punzante dolor en el cuello, el tarado sonrió dando en el clavo.

—¿Con tantas ganas te dejó? —preguntó divertido, escudriñándome perspicazmente con la mirada. Su ampolleta se había encendido al fin, y claramente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para ridiculizarme, como siempre.

—Eso no te importa —le corté iracundo. Quité las manos de mi entrepierna e intenté levantarme, pero un fortuito y enorme mareo lo impidió. _¡Carajo!_

—Se llama calentura, Sasuke, es normal —sentenció relajado, dándose grandes aires de sabiduría e ilustración,_ como si yo viniese de marte y no supiese de qué estaba hablando._

Comencé a taladrarme las sienes con los dedos mientras Naruto buscaba no sé qué con la mirada. Lo único que quería era largarme y encontrar refugio en alguna cama, sin importar cuál.

—Ya regreso —apenas le oí decir.

Pero en aquellos momentos una sola pregunta asaltaba mi mente: ¿Por qué habría quedado tan empedernido con una persona como ella? Hikari estaba a otro nivel y la sobrepasaba en todo aspecto, ¿entonces por qué? Mi prometida era hermosa, pero jamás se había acercado siquiera a provocar tal sensación en mí.

Saqué otro cigarrillo abrumado y con bastante calor, hurgando en cada esquina de mi cerebro por alguna respuesta coherente, al punto de no percatarme que una coqueta y peligrosa silueta se acercaba a mi encuentro — ¿Necesitas compañía, vaquero? —inquirió una joven, sentándose atrevidamente sobre mis piernas.

Pero yo no estaba de humor; estaba mareado y había comenzado a sudar —. No —me negué de manera hostil, meciéndome con el claro afán de quitármela de encima.

—¿Por qué tan arisco? ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva? —pasando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se acomodó. En efecto, era atractiva, pero el asunto recaía en que yo estaba demasiado confundido… _y adolorido._

Cuando ya comenzaba a fastidiarme y ver doble, el antifaz de_ Sakura_ reapareció. Justo detrás de la chica, quien comenzaba a deslizar sus aventureras manos dentro de mi camisa, la vi torcer el gesto.

—El señor tiene reservación, Karin —habló tajante, provocando un notorio escalofrío en mí.

_Me sentí patético._

—¿Eh? Haberlo dicho antes…

Después de levantarse y dejarme libre, la pelirroja muchacha agregó —: Si necesitas algo o no te complacen del todo, ya sabes qué hacer —finalizó, guiñándome un ojo y depositando un fugaz beso en mi mejilla.

_¿Es que todas tenían esa manía, joder?_

—Señorita, es él —Naruto, haciendo su gran entrada y reapareciendo de la nada, me señaló con el dedo. El muy tarugo se reía a sus anchas, levantando las cejas y felicitándose a sí mismo por su hazaña. ¿Lo increíble? Mi estado era tan deplorable, que me importó un carajo.

—¿Gustas seguirme? —preguntó _Sakura_, invitándome con la mirada y mordiendo sus labios.

_Naruto sería castrado, claro que sí._

—Hn —articulé con arrogancia, levantándome con estilo y sin demostrar demasiado esfuerzo, o al menos eso creí yo.

—Me debes una, Sasuke —me advirtió él por lo bajo, desapareciendo del lugar junto a dos rubias que exploraban su trasero. Yo observé a Sakura y sonreí con malicia, al mismo tiempo que mi mente se encargaba de dibujarla completamente desnuda sobre una inmensa cama acolchada.

_Oh, queridas fantasías._

Mojó sus labios y agudizó la mirada, haciendo un ademán para que la siguiese de cerca. Me adelanté y observé su interesante objetivo, tomándola de la mano y dejando que me arrastrase a las _puertas de atrás._

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer Aplicado._

_**A/N:**__ ¡Gente querida, hola! Primero que todo, sé que no tengo excusa que respalde el hecho de haber tardado TANTO en actualizar, duh. Sólo espero que comprendan que estoy pasando por el típico proceso en que me repele todo lo que escribo… y lo que menos quiero es publicar chaps-basura._

_Lo cierto es que tampoco tengo definida la cantidad de capítulos —soy un desastre, lo sé xD—, quizás cuatro, cinco o más, pero sepan que la trama la he trabajado muy bien en mi cerebro, lol. De todas maneras, agradezco a __**TODOS**__ y cada uno de los hermosísimos reviews, ¡se pasaron! :) También tengan ojo con el rated, que extrañamente acaba de subir, ñaña. ¡Saludos y gracias por la paciencia!_

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

—Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Detrás de aquel llamativo y peculiar antifaz, sus ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente.

_Sólo con ropa interior._

Se arrodilló ante a mí sin dejar de succionar sensual y provocativamente sus dedos, y palpando mi enorme y ahora doloroso bulto, sin hacer demasiada presión, jaló de la correa y se deshizo del botón utilizando únicamente sus dientes. Me miró directamente a los ojos, asomando la lengua e incitándome al placer.

Yo estaba _demasiado_ mareado.

Sujetó el borde de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo sin apuro, tomándose todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Demasiado quizás. Mordió su labio inferior, deseosa por aventurarse e indagar por mis calzoncillos. Yo, algo flemático y confuso, intenté tocar uno de sus pechos. Uno.

_Tan sólo uno, maldición. _

Pero tan rápido como me emborraché y sin poder prever su actuar, pegó un brinco que me mandó directo a la cama: una cómoda y enorme cama con cobertor rosado.

_¡Rosado!_

Ella, aún con el antifaz en su lugar y emanando un aire de total misterio y hermetismo, se posicionó rígida sobre mí. Sus muslos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que embestía e invocaba un orgasmo, manejando perfectamente la situación. Me aferré a su cintura para profundizar el placer, sintiendo su cuerpo increíblemente pequeño y endeble. Sacudí la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada profunda, o al menos, eso creí yo. La tomé fuertemente de los hombros y la tumbé boca arriba, vencedor. Ahora sería mi turno de gobernar.

Como siempre.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar siquiera, estrellé ambas manos contra sus senos, sintiéndolos tan diminutos como un par de limones.

—Pero qué carajo… —me quejé. Estaba seguro de haberlos visto mucho más grandes en el escenario. Grandes, voluptuosos, mayúsculos y colosales, eso era lo que mi mente había atesorado.

Estaba se-gu-ro.

Rauda y con un leve tinte de carmín bañando sus mejillas, se retorció de tal manera que liberó mi agarre, llevándome, inevitablemente, a caer de bruces sobre la cama. La sentí rezongar mientras me frotaba la frente, saltando y cargando todo su peso sobre mi espalda, lo cual, exceptuando las súbitas ganas de querer vomitar y dejarme morir hasta el año entrante, no había significado nada para mí; peso pluma.

—¿Sabes? El tamaño no lo es todo —me habló al oído, deslizando su escurridiza y traviesa lengua por todo el lóbulo —. Deberías saber que las chicas tenemos nuestros métodos para hacerlos crecer mágicamente.

_¿Calcetas en el brasier?_

Quise sonreír. En serio, realmente quería reír y disfrutar el momento mientras me la cogía, pero el hecho de ver doble y sentirme nauseabundo no ayudaban en absoluto, tsk.

Sakura, quien ahora se dedicaba a palmar y explorar mi blanco e indefenso trasero, me observó con interés — ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió dudosa, debatiéndose en seguir con su tarea.

—No —le atajé enseguida. Sería una deshonra rendirme y fallar con tanto camino recorrido. Además, ella era una prostituta y yo quería sexo, de verdad que lo quería. Pero justo cuando mis labios se habían apoderado de los suyos en un violento y desesperado beso, una repentina y feroz arcada me asaltó sin piedad —. Mierda —le aparté, empujándola y necesitando con urgencia un baño.

_Ra-yos._

Salí disparado de la cama, chocando con el velador y enredándome inevitablemente y como un verdadero tarado con las sábanas. Mi tobillo crujió al golpearlo fuertemente contra la marquesa, tumbándome al instante sobre una felpuda y colorida alfombra de suelo. Jamás creí haberme sentido tan patético.

Sakura, tapando su boca impresionada, se crispó y exclamó un mísero "oh". Miré su semblante de reojo, cabreado al pensar en lo impactante que había sido presenciar tan ridícula performance. No sabía por qué, pero su estúpido antifaz ya había comenzado a fastidiarme, sembrándome la fija idea de arrancárselo con furia una vez despojada de toda vestimenta.

_Tal vez facialmente no era tan… agraciada._

—Al fondo —sugirió divertida, apuntando en dirección a una blanca y angosta puerta de madera.

A tropezones e ignorando la burla evidente por parte de Sakura, corrí y me introduje en el servicio. Ni siquiera alcancé a levantar la tapa cuando me vi escupiéndolo todo. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo tardé, pero de igual manera fui capaz de intuir que había sido demasiado.

—_Oye_, ¿estás bien? —oí a través de la puerta. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, no podía creer mi asquerosa suerte.

Me puse de pie con pesar, tallándome los ojos y sosteniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el lavamanos. Le eché una ojeada a mi semblante —el cual no podía ser más penoso—, abrí el grifo y regué mi cara, sintiendo el agua tan gélida como la nieve.

De alguna manera tenía que despabilar.

Era cierto que nunca fui un gran tolerante a la bebida, ya que además de faltarme el tiempo y los panoramas, Hikari, mi singular prometida, se encargaba de desechar cada una de las botellas que encontraba, respaldándose en la absurda y estúpida regla impuesta que simplemente no las permitía. Jamás pensé en protestar, ya que además de usar la casa sólo para dormir y a veces comer, el tema no me interesaba ni un ápice. Aunque claro, para Naruto aquello no podía significar más que un excesivo control femenino y brujería. Según él, yo no era más que un sometido que se dejaba amedrentar por su casi-mujer, y aunque se hallase muy lejos de la realidad, nuestra relación nunca había sido víctima de diferencias ni discrepancias.

Lo que ni Naruto ni nadie comprendería, era que nuestra unión estaba consolidada única y exclusivamente por el ámbito monetario. No hacía falta salir a cenar, entablar conversaciones profundas o darle el beso de las buenas noches, tan sólo bastaba con obsequiarle una joya costosa de vez en cuando para reafirmar el compromiso.

—Es en serio, ¿te encuentras bien o necesitas ayuda?

Abrí la puerta y me arrojé contra ella totalmente fuera de mis cabales, tomé salvajemente su rostro y comencé a besarlo con ahínco y fiereza. Sin tardar ni querer esperar a que reaccionara, comencé a fisgonear cada rincón con mi lengua, arrancando uno y que otro gemido.

Llevé la mano derecha hasta su pálido hombro, deslizando rápidamente el arcial de su diminuto sujetador. No quería esperar ni un segundo más para hacerla mía. Pero para mi sorpresa e increíble mala suerte, ella respondió con una negativa, retorciéndose e intentando apartarme sin resultado óptimo.

_¿Por qué?_

Rodeé firmemente su espalda con mi antebrazo, atrayéndola y profundizando aún más el beso. Quería saciar mi sed y no perder el control de mi cerebro; quería hacerlo, sin importar lo ebrio e idiota que me sintiera, sin importar incluso si ella protestaba.

Tomé impulso y caímos acoplados sobre la cama, produciendo un ruido sordo en el acto —. _Tch, rompí una tabla _—pensé, al mismo tiempo que, con una sola mano, sujetaba y posicionaba bruscamente ambas muñecas de Sakura por encima de su cabeza. Mi zurda, impaciente, no tardó en actuar, manoseando y aventurándome ampliamente dentro del sector prohibido: sus bragas.

—¡Mmph! —la sentí rezongar, _de nuevo._

Solté sus muñecas y la jalé de los cabellos, provocando que se arqueara y su lengua se torciera deliciosamente dentro de mi boca. Introduje mi dedo índice por el borde de su ropa interior, tanteando terreno impaciente, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de rechazar mis caricias. Entré, sintiéndola gemir cuando mi ágil dedo apenas rozó su intimidad.

Yo sonreí con malicia.

Infiltré otro dedo, sintiéndola temblar repetitivamente. Mordí su labio ahora hinchado y la penetré con la mirada: Sasuke versus Sakura, lujuria contra… ¿lágrimas? Fue como un balde de agua fría. Me aparté tan rápido que rasgué sus bragas, creyendo dislocar uno de mis rebeldes dedos. Su cuerpo comenzó a quemarme apenas mis ojos chocaron con los suyos cristalinos, a sabiendas, y advirtiendo mi falta de orientación, que aquello no debía estar ocurriendo.

Gemidos, gritos, suspiros, embestidas, calor, deseo y orgasmos… eso era lo que yo quería, no llanto.

Pensé en hablar, pero ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que debía articular. "_¿Te dolió?" _aventuré en mi cabeza, sintiéndome un perfecto idiota al instante. ¿Cómo carajo sería posible si apenas estaba entrando en calor? _—Demonios, Sasuke, recuerda no tomar más de tres vasos al hilo…_

Me llevé mi pobre y perjudicado dedo por inercia hasta la boca. Pude sentir su sabor, tan dulce y placentero que casi me arrepentí. Casi. Clavé los ojos en ella y esperé una señal, por más efímera que fuese, necesitaba una pista. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Es que acaso aún olía a vomito? Ella era una prostituta, no existían muchas opciones…

Con bastante disimulo, intenté oler mi aliento. No es que quisiera darle una buena impresión —mi espectáculo ya había dicho suficiente sobre mí—, sino que solidarizaría con ella si sus lágrimas fuesen a causa de mi hedor; sería simplemente imperdonable. Pero no, definitivamente no era yo. Algo andaba mal y no estaba dispuesto a quedarme con la duda.

Mientras ella frotaba insistentemente sus ojos por debajo del antifaz, me acerqué con cautela. Sakura me atraía y quería cogérmela, eso estaba claro, pero su repentino pudor y delicadeza me estaban abrumando y frustrando enormemente.

—¿Sucede algo? —fue lo único que atiné a preguntar, escudriñándola atento con la mirada.

Ella, sollozando aún, se giró dándome la espalda. Dejó pasar varios segundos mientras se acomodaba el antifaz, ahondando cada vez más en mi curiosidad —. Estoy bien… _no es nada_.

"No es nada".

Parpadeé aturdido y quise ahorcarla.

¿Acaso fue por nada que interrumpió y jodió mis sabrosos planes? De verdad, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estrangularla. Pero por más segura que estuviese, yo no era ningún imbécil. Nadie se pone a llorar en medio de una situación tan caliente a causa de "nada" —. _Jodidas mujeres…_

Con ganas de una explicación y harto sexo, toqué su desnudo y blanquecino hombro para hacerla girar y de una vez encararme. Yo estaba pagando por sus servicios, joder, necesitaba respuestas.

—_¿Vas a dejar de chillar y continuar con lo tuyo?_ —quise confesarle, pero increíblemente me reprimí. Sería como conducirme al vacío. Si la chica era sensible o primeriza en el asunto, saldría corriendo y me dejaría con las ganas, cosa que obviamente yo no quería.

"_Piensa astutamente, Uchiha"_ —. En serio… ¿hice algo mal? —pregunté afligido, tratando de poner en práctica, aunque a duras penas, todos los consejos bizarros que Naruto me había forzado a escuchar. Sólo me faltaba hacer un puchero, tsk.

—No, por favor, tú no tienes la culpa… soy yo —habló acongojada, aparentemente arrepentida e intentando tranquilizarme —. Es sólo que… —trató de confesarse, mordiéndose la lengua segundo después de arrepentirse.

Yo me acerqué expectante, aún con el deseo latente de ver su rostro completamente al descubierto. Ella me miró contrariada, retrocediendo inquieta y esquivando como fuese mi mirada.

Vale, algo andaba realmente mal.

Me apreté el dedo lastimado para llamar su atención, recurriendo a lo más estúpido que mi cerebro había sugerido en la vida. Quería hacerla sentir estúpidamente culpable; mi dedo sufría y ella no se había dado por enterada, así que algo debía hacer para recompensarme.

Fácil y ridículo.

Sin previo aviso y después de observar detenidamente mi mano, como si se hubiese internado en un trance profundo y sin retorno, se precipitó fortuitamente contra mí, sumergiéndome en un beso hambriento y desesperado.

Oh, sí.

Mientras entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome tambalear levemente, contrajo su vientre y buscó con urgencia mi lengua, profanando exitosamente mi boca. Ágil e impaciente, tomé y apreté sus glúteos, masajeándolos con ahínco y sin mucha sutileza; arrinconándola contra mi dolorosa y crecida erección. Intenté abandonar sus labios para atacar su cuello, pero ella simplemente me lo impidió. Notaba su cuerpo tenso y cauteloso, con un extraño aura de nerviosismo emanando a su alrededor.

Agudicé la mirada. Si bien yo no estaba acostumbrado a ser complaciente ni mucho menos equitativo en las experiencias carnales, me propuse hacerla gozar hasta desfallecer. Aunque claro, sería una utopía que la chica no disfrutase conmigo a su lado.

_Hn._

Mi compañera de turno jamás quedaría con gusto a poco. Eso nunca. La haría gritar mi nombre hasta desgarrar su sometería ante mí, deseando hasta el más ínfimo pedazo de mi piel.

Extasiado y hambriento de más, rompí el contacto con sus labios —yo quería inmiscuirme en su cuello—, para saborear y atacar mi blanco preferido. Su exquisito aroma no tardó en hacerse presente, hurgando impetuosamente por mis fosas nasales.

—¡Ah! —la oí gemir, activándome aún más.

Estampé su cuerpo contra un estante lleno de libros, sin importar que éstos se estrellaran contra el suelo o lastimasen su espalda. Además, el por qué de su ubicación y existencia en ese lugar era total y absolutamente ilógica. ¿Quién podría ir a _ese_ cuarto a leer? Incluso si trataban de anatomía y derivados, era muchísimo más provechosa la práctica.

Seguro.

Con vehemencia la desprendí de su pequeño sujetador, adquiriendo una vista privilegiada de su delantera —. _Sí, en serio están chicos —_pensé. Me habría desanimado si no fuese por el éxtasis que recorría todo mi cuerpo, sin exagerar.

"_Detalles Uchiha, sólo detalles"._ Pero lamentablemente para ella, yo era un detallista y quisquilloso de mierda.

Sin querer esperar ni un segundo más y bajando por su escote, me dispuse a entablar una seria conversación con sus senos. Era increíble la fragancia que desprendía de su cuerpo, demasiado placentera. Tiré de mi bóxer con algo de dificultad; su cuerpo me llamaba a gritos y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla esperar. Demandante, estreché aún más su cintura, tratando de hacerla encajar con mi punzante miembro.

Pero Sakura estaba temblando.

Ambos sudábamos y la temperatura en la habitación estaba muy por encima de lo normal. Mordí mi labio inferior y dudé en continuar.

Sí, lo dudé.

Aunque no sabía si sería el mejor momento para entrar en ella, todo rastro de duda se esfumó al segundo después de desviar una mano a su entrepierna: estaba lista para ser penetrada. Profundicé el agarre a sus glúteos sin querer apartarla un sólo centímetro de mí. Regresé a sus labios y di unos cuantos pasos, tanteando a ciegas en busca de la cama.

Sería mucho más cómodo, _aunque fuese rosada_.

Caímos estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte crujir se hacía presente —._ Maldición, otra tabla…_ —pensé. Quizás la cama ya estaba demasiado usada o bien yo podría estar siendo muy exigente. De todas maneras, ya había dejado como nota mental tener que comprar una nueva —y con lo ostentoso que aparentaba ser el lugar—, tsk.

Luego de bufar internamente y estar listo para introducirme en ella, le dirigí una enigmática e indescifrable mirada. Por fin había llegado el momento. Con tranquilidad y bastante enfoque, conduje una de mis manos hasta su rostro; quería quitar de una vez por todas aquel fastidioso y extravagante antifaz. Tragué saliva y lo toqué, sin que sus verdes ojos se despegasen de los míos.

Comencé a subir la mano y descubrir su cara lentamente, expectante y deseoso de ver más —. Se supone que no debes —me bloqueó, posicionando su pequeña y nívea palma por debajo de mi pecho.

Yo la observé furtivamente, queriendo hacer caso omiso a su advertencia. Si bien me caracterizaba por siempre pensar antes de actuar, aquella vez me dejé llevar por completo. No tendría que darle explicaciones por mis actos a nadie, yo hacía, allí y siempre, lo que quería.

Levanté el brazo veloz, sin perderme ni un sólo gesto de su parte. Tenía los ojos apretados y arrugaba la nariz.

—_Al menos es bonita_ —razoné, resignándome y perdonándola por ser portadora de unos pechos tan pequeños.

—No debiste hacer— ¡AH!

No, no quise ni pude esperar más. La penetré ágil y de una sola embestida, adentrándome en la gloria. Sonreí satisfecho, sintiéndola arquearse y oyéndola sollozar. Pero yo estaba preparado para más.

Miré su rostro, el cual estaba contraído en una terrible mueca de dolor y sufrimiento. Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar con pesar. Su boca estaba abierta, conjurando un grito fácilmente mal interpretativo. Miré sus manos, las cuales agarraban con fuerza las sábanas, sin darle tregua alguna.

Entonces me confundí.

¿Acaso me había excedido? ¿Acaso me había adelantado y no intuyó que _necesitaba_ entrar en ella sin poder esperar más? Intrigado y con más de mil preguntas hostigándome en la cabeza, la besé. Cerré los ojos y la invité a seguir mi ritmo, pero por alguna extraña razón Sakura no se avivaba.

Volví a enseñar mis ahora profundos y oscuros ojos negros, intentando controlarme y no cabrearme, pero sus lágrimas pasaban de ser un simple gimoteo a un fuerte llanto. Estaba sonrojada, lo cual le daba un aspecto demasiado infantil.

Ligeramente ofuscado, tomé su cara y la forcé a mirarme. Salí de su interior e intenté sonreír, aunque estaba muy molesto.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunté comprensivo, teniendo la urgente necesidad de seguir con mi tarea.

Follarla.

¿Es que acaso esa niña era idiota? ¿Cómo se podía esta mejor y optar por no tener sexo en una situación como esa?

Pero para agregar otra gran sorpresa a la lista, ella negó —: No… me duele, me duele mucho… —mi ceño se arrugó ante su confesión, tratando de armar cabos a toda máquina.

Si el problema recaía en el tamaño, definitivamente Sakura no sería como las demás.

Con una leve sospecha deambulando en mi mente, bajé una mano hasta su intimidad, sintiéndola estremecerse y tensar aún más las piernas. Me bastó tan sólo rozar para caer en cuenta y volver a la realidad.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Con los ojos desorbitados y desviando la mirada de sus maltratados labios hasta mi ahora ensangrentada mano, maldije mil veces mi suerte — Tú… ¡Imposible! —me escandalicé. Tenía que ser una broma.

—Bailarina, Sasuke-_kun_ —confesó con pesar, sollozando y tapándose a duras penas el rostro.

_Mierda._

No y no. ¿Era posible que ella fuese…?

—Yo no soy prostituta.

* * *

_**TBC…**_


End file.
